Kidnapped
by Kingdom1234hearts
Summary: Edward slowly finds himself falling in love with a mere child. Not even a child, a small innocent baby barely 2 months old. What if he couldnt fight the temptations, but couldnt go through with it at the last minute? Rated T for the time being. May change
1. Edwards Thoughts

_Disclaimer: I do not own characters... Blah balh blah..._

* * *

The life I live now is slow paced and meaningless. I am so old, yet so young. I have lived this life for 86 years, and yet, I still feel so alone. Today is November 18, 1987.

Yet again, my family is running away from what we are. Running from what we're not, from who we should be. Every couple of years we run from the shadows, and then into even more. We shy away from the light and proceed towards the darkness.

My family is made up of many different personalities.

From my overly joyous bear of a brother, Emmett to my self-obsessive sister, Rosalie.

From my quite sensitive brother, Jasper to my pixie-like shop-o-holic sister, Alice.

From my loving caring mother, Esme to my smart respectful father, Carlisle.

This is my adoptive family, and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

Ive always been told that I needed to settle down. To find someone to love who would love me equally. I'm perfectly content with being alone for my existence. I haven't needed anyone here for me yet, why would that change now?

My family says I over think things. They say I deliberate on small things that don't really matter, or big things that matter that no one cares about. Small things that most normally don't think about, or big things that should be thought over that aren't.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called.

"Edward!" My sister said, waving her hand in front of my face. "Stop right up here."

* * *

_This is only a prolouge... _


	2. Over the River and Through the Woods

_I just wanted to say that this chapter might not be that good, because I was kinda just playing around... But... Well see..._

_Disclaimer: Blah_

* * *

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called.

"Edward!" My sister said, waving her hand in front of my face. "Stop right up here."

"Ok, ok Alice..." I said to my overly perky sister. "Why are we stopping here any way?"

"Cuz I saw this _really _cute top I wanted... Duh" She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Whatever, everyone get out. I'm going to get gas for the car."

We were now in Forks, Washington. A dreary, rainy small city that would make a perfect home for us. I looked around and noticed all the trees. Perfect for hunting ground, but to close to humanity to try anything.

I pulled over in the gas station, and noticed a beautiful woman with a small baby in her arms. For some strange reason, I couldn't look away from the baby. Then I got out of the car, an it hit me.

The mouthwatering aroma of the child. I slowly walked over and said "What an adorable baby. Whats her name?"

"Why thank you. Her name is Isabella Marie." She said in a crass tone. I smiled politely, and forced myself to walk away from the bundle of candy in the rude womans arms. I slowly walked into the small gas store, quickly paid for the gas.

Once I was back outside, the smell of this Isabella hit me again.

_I cant take it any more! _I screamed in my head. I ran at top speed towards the woman and her child. Before any one could even notice anything was wrong, I was quickly running away, ripping off license plate in my haste. Into the forest I went with the small innocent child cradled in my arms.

I could hear the screams of the woman from here. Though I didn't care. I lifted the child up towards my lips, but I quickly stopped when she stirred. I stared into her deep brown eyes. Stared at her perfect heart-shaped face, her soft pale skin.

_I cant do this._ I cried internally, as I dropped to my knees. _If Carlisle were here..._

If I could cry now, I would. _I cant just harm a small human. _Then I remembered her name. _Isabella Marie. _A perfect name for someone like her. Someone so small, and beautiful.

As I pulled her closer to my chest I realized I had to think it over.

_I cant just take her back. What would I say? _

_'Sorry I stole your baby.'_

_'Oh its ok sweetie, it happens all the time.'_

_Yea right... Like that would work..._

_I cant just throw her on a doorstep either. I don't even know where she lives, much less do I want to put her back. _I thought as I felt her cuddle deeper into my chest.

_No! No! No! _I screamed at myself. _This isn't my baby. I have to... Leave her at a hospital? No... An orphanage? Hell no!_ I heard her small yawn and sighed. I looked down at the small angel in my arms.

_Oh who am I kidding? _I smiled to myself. _So... How am I going to explain this to the family? And I'll have to buy a new car. Damn... And that was my favorite car so far... _I shook my head.

_Thats not important now. Right now I have to think about Bella... Bella... _I looked down at her, and smiled. _I'm keeping her... Wow... That sounded like I just found a lost dog. _I laughed at that, then pictured myself feeding from the dogs neck and shuddered.

I got up, and was soon out of the forest, and near where I had left my family.

_'Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! What is that in your arms?!'_

I cringed at hearing the tone of my sisters voice.

_'Alice, I cant just...'_

_'Shut up... What did you do Edward? I thought you would just leave her there. I didn't see...'_

_She trailed off in her thoughts, obviously to mad at me to say more._

"_Hey dude, whats... Woah!"_

"_Emmett! Shut up!" I yelled. "We need a new car. Emmett, go buy a car while we talk this over." _

"_But I..." He started. "Quite Emmett, just go and get a freakin car." Rosalie said, while hitting him upside the head. "Fine..." He mumbled, and ran off awkwardly._

_I smiled a thanks at Rosalie, and turned back to Alice's death glare. _

"_Wheres Esme and Carlisle? We need them here..." I said, hoping to get her off my ass. No such luck._

"_No Edward... They'll be here in a minute. We're talking __now. What the hell were you thinking? You cant just..."_

_Thats when I heard it. The loud whoop of a police siren. I felt my head drop. This wasn't good. I quickly looked around and smiled. More trees. I ran as fast as my 12 ½ sized feet would take me. _

_I knew my family was following me, and that I would have to tell them the whole story once I got in the woods, but I don't care._

_I stopped and turned around once I knew it was safe, and like I figured there was my family standing behind me. _

_Alice had a strange dazed look on her face though. A vision. Then, the strangest part, she smiled. _

"_Ok, we have to hurry and get to Tanya's. They wont go that far, and we'll be safe there." She smiled, while I gave her a confused look and tried to pick her mind for what she saw._

"_No, Edward, you'll have to wait like everyone else."_

"_But Alice... I thought you were going to yell at me, again." I cringed backwards, closed my eyes, and pulled Bella closer to my chest. You should never mess with the pixie when shes mad. _

_Still in my same position I peeked through one eye, and saw Alice just standing there with her hands on her hips. I relaxed a little and she rolled her eyes. _

"_So whats her name Edward? Can I hold her?! PLEASE Edward! Please! Please! Please! Please! Pllleeeeaaaaasssssseeeeeee!!" She pouted her best puppy dog eyes and I almost gave in. __Almost._

"No way Alice, you'll kill her from Shaken Baby Syndrome." I said, cuddling Bella to me. For some strange reason, Alice just smiled.

"Ok Edward! Story time!" Alice said excitedly, dropping to the ground while clapping.

"Shut up pix, you'll wake her up." I said, sitting.

Alice put her finger on her lips and a hand on her hip. I chuckled at her childish attitude. Then I explained everything. From talking to her mother, to talking to myself in the forest.

"Wow" Emmett breathed. "Your weird. Why were you talking to yourself?"

I looked over and jumped. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough my brother. Long enough." He said with a straight face, while Alice, Rose, and Jasper started laughing. I just looked at him incredulously.

"Ok then..." I said, looking at Alice sadly.

"What?" She asked while I held out Bella. "Really?! YAY!" She said, jumping up and down.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Sit!" She complied.

"Now... Be very careful..." I added, gently putting Bella in her arms. Not even a second after I put her down she started crying. "Uhh..."

I picked her back up and she stopped, then set her back, then picked her up. Five times later, each time ending in the same fashion. Emmett started laughing, of course.

"Hmph" Alice pouted.

"I guess she doesn't like you Alice." I smiled.

"Either that or she has physic powers and can detect when someone is going to torture her. In this case shopping trips and makeovers." Emmett boomed, smiling.

"We really should go and find Esme, and Carlisle." Jasper said, propping himself up against a tree. "Emmett, did you get a car?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Well..." Rosalie replied.

"Well what?"

"Where is it you big idiot?!" She yelled slapping him on the back of the head.

"Oww Rose..." He laughed. "Oh... _That _car." He smiled. "This-a way. Onward small woodland folk. Toward the motor vehicle we go." He pointed through so trees.

"Wow Rose... You sure know how to pick em..." Jasper sighed.

"Yes, yes I do." She said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Eww! Rose!" Alic squealed. "We don't want to hear about... Stuff..." She said, shuddering.

"Uhh... Woodland folk? This-a way." He smiled, still pointing into even more trees.

"Ok" I sighed, unconsciously hugging Bella. "Lets go woodland creatures."

Through some trees later

"Emmett you bought a!-"

* * *

_Since Im in Japan right now, its kinda hard to update/write... But Ill try..._

_Reveiw_ :D


End file.
